


Nightslayer

by lekoba (orphan_account)



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Mortal Tobirama, Night Clubs, Nightslayer, One Night Stands, Vampire AU, Vampire Izuna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 12:16:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16040297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/lekoba
Summary: Izuna meets mortal Tobirama on a nightclub.





	1. Come As You Are

  
  
Vampires also have a night life, obviously, but they enjoy night clubs, and there's so many preys, so they could eat them and stay full for three weeks.  
Izuna was one of them who visit night clubs, along with his cocky older brother and their younger brother Daisuke, who was a sweet little one.  
  
Daisuke was the one who had guilt for drinking from people, and always asked nicely.  
  
Madara was a nightmare, he never asked for permission. He seduced them and had sex with them, and then he ate them _dry_.  
~~He was also the expert of hiding bodies.~~  
  
Izuna was, what you call, "Lawful good".  
He could be a nightmare, if he was in a bad mood, but often, just enjoyed that he could choose between many humans to drink from.  
  
The season turned to autumn, and this day was Halloween, which the Uchiha brothers took advantage off, and, could disguise,  
pretend to dress as vampires, with no shame for being one in real life.  
  
This time Shisui had followed them to the night club they constantly visit.  
Shisui was son to Kagami, and also a very skillful vampire.  
  
But he had learned to tame his blood thirst for drinking human blood.  
  
Shisui always carried plasma-drinks, **preserved ones**.  
  
The music in the biggest room, where mostly everyone were in, had a nice atmosphere, like always.  
People were dressed in different costumes, and a few had dressed up as vampires.  
  
As usual, they split up. Shisui thought about making himself drunk,  
even though, his race was sensitive to it.  
  
Madara went to another room, to find a nice prey.  
The odds was, he had probably already found her.  
  
Daisuke went to join Shisui in his drinking, and Izuna walked up to next floor.  
The light there was dim, and found himself a bit uncomfortable, even if his sight was greater in dark.  
  
The smell of human blood were palpable, in his nose.  
His red eyes searched intensively in the dim light. - Ah yeah, _there it was_.  
  
A human. He looked like he had fallen asleep.  
Izuna licked himself over the lips, and he bared his teeth in a wild grin.  
  
The hunger for blood took over everything, and he walked towards the man who was half sitting in the sofa.  
But when he came closer, he felt unsure, and guilty for attacking someone who were asleep.  
  
Izuna liked fighting, and liked fighting with his prey.  
He found himself just stand there and glare at the albino boy.  
  
He tilted his head, to the side, in a inhuman way, and the red eyes intesively observed the sleeping one.  
After a few moments of glaring, the man snorted and woke up.  
  
He jerked when he saw Izuna glaring at him with his head tilted in a inhuman way.  
Izuna tilted his head back, and smiled. Even that, were maybe a bit inhuman.  
  
The man said nothing, he looked scared.  
Izuna knew humans were easily scared, and that was their weakness.  
  
"You look scary as fuck." the albino finally said, and tried to relax in his shoulders,  
but the fear streamed out from his body, and Izuna could smell it.  
  
The vampire grinned, his vampire teeth were now bared.  
  
"Thank you." he said, "It's the point of being a vampire."  
The albino nodded in agreement. He peered at Izuna when he took place beside the man.  
  
"Is that _your real_ form?"  
  
The other man arched an eyebrow at the vampire.  
"Uh... Yeah? I just came to drink beer.." he replied, a bit unsure of what the vampire actually meant.  
  
Izuna laughed, "Oh." he replied, and bit his lowerlip.  
"You in other hand have successed with your costume." the man said, and gave him a small smile.    
  
But Izuna was a real vampire, but as long he could keep that as a secret for himself,  
he couldn't bring himself to expose it.  
  
But the scent of tasty blood searched into his nostrils again, and he bit down his tounge, to keep himself in order.  
"You okay?" the man asked, and looked at the uncomfortable face of the vampire.  
  
"Yeah." the vampire hissed. He licked his lips, and fixed his eyes on the albino's pale throat.  
It looked inviting. "You look..."  
  
He stopped himself. He couldn't tell him he looked like a delicious meal?  
"Look-what?" the albino asked, now curiously looking at Izuna.  
  
Izuna moved his eyes and looked back into his red eyes.  
" _Delicious_." the vampire ended his sentence. The albino's left eye twitched, and he looked a bit shocked.  
  
"Are you-uh-flirting?" he asked, carefully, which dragged a laugh from Izuna.  
  
"Yeah. Not good at it." he excused himself, and lowered his glare again.  
  
The albino hummed,  
"That was cute, though. I'll take it as a compliment." the albino replied, with a cheerful sound in his voice. He snickered.  
  
Izuna had honestly no idea what he was doing right now.  
He wanted to bite down in that delicious and pale throat, and suck out the tasty blood.  
  
"You like men?" Izuna asked, bluntly.  
He tried to hold up the conversation he had no idea how to continue or handle.  
He was still a vampire, but vampires don't have special urges to just fuck the opposite sex.  
  
"Yes." the albino replied, and their eyes met again.  
Izuna smiled, and the albino smiled back.  
  
"I guess you do that as well..."  
  
"That's.. right." Izuna said, with a embarrassed grin.  
After a few moments later, he found himself, still in the sofa, with the albino's muscular arm around his shoulders.  
  
He spoke about his motherland _Russia_ , and how he came to _Japan_ as an young adult, which Izuna actually found very interesting.  
That was probably why he had a whole different scent in his blood.  
  
Twenty minutes later, the albino told his name is Tobirama, " _by the way_ ". And Izuna introduced himself as Izuna.  
"Izuna." Tobirama said, like he tasted his name on his tounge.  
  
The vampire's cold heart, beat faster, - what was this fucking feeling?  
"Are you tired?" the albino asked, when he noticed Izuna became quiet and his head rest on the muscular chest.  
  
Izuna was busy thinking what was happening inside of his body, so Tobirama got no answer.  
"You want to follow me home?" he tried.  
  
The vampire raised his head, with a frown.  
"Can I do that?" he asked- the only thing he needed to hear was a "yes",  
because vampires are only allowed to enter your house with your permission, if they don't possess the eternal welcome-power.  
  
"Yes, of course." Tobirama replied, and gave him a happy smile back.  
"Then I'll go with you." was Izuna's reply back.  
  
  
Izuna possessed the power of turning into a bat,  
but he couldn't tell Tobirama he had flied as a bat to the night club, and their only choice was a cab.  
The vampire was uncomfortable the whole way- What was this nonsense anyway?  
  
  
Tobirama lived in the big city, in a big apartment.  
Izuna wondered what he worked with, because in his eyes, it looked way more flashy than his own vampire residence.  
  
The vampire was used with cobwebs, but could not see it here.  
He found himself again, staring into a corner, which Tobirama found odd.  
  
But he also thought Izuna was cute.  
  
"Oh wait." Tobirama said, and stopped Izuna from kissing him.  
"You have real vampire teeth?" - It made him sound dumb, but the vampire didn't take it as an insult, since he was trying to hide it.  
  
"Yeah, does it bother you?" Izuna asked, and tilted his head a bit, he looked down on the albino, he was sitting on.  
  
Tobirama's eyes wandered down to the naked chest, scars, that looked old adorned the pale skin.  
"No." he said, "I think it's sexy."  
  
_This man was really odd. The scars looked like they've been there in centuries_. He even had a scar where his heart was.  
He wondered for himself if he had been operated for a heart disease. But couldn't bring himself to ask.  
  
  
Izuna noticed he was looking at his heart.  
He had been killed once, but brought back to life,  
by one of them more powerful vampires, who possessed the power.  
  
He clenched his teeth, bared them, his red glowing eyes glared down at the albino's own red eyes.  
Tobirama looked curiously back into them, and didn't know Izuna was possessing any inhuman power.  
  
For him it felt like a _hazy dream_ , when Izuna bit him in his throat, and groaning of pleasure.  
Izuna got overwhelmed over the blood, it was thick and rich, and tasted sweet.  
  
After all, Izuna had guilt, which he usually didn't have, but something was not right in his body.  
He should probably stucked to just having sex with him, and go hungry next day.  
  
He sighed in relief when he brought himself to stop.  
"I'm _sorry_ , honey." he whispered, in a hiss, to his lovers ear.  
  
The sun was on its way up, and Izuna had two choices. _Stay_ or **leave now**.  
  
His heart told him to stay, but he couldn't stand be in the sun, and that would probably expose him.  
He kissed the lips of the albino, who stared unconsciously up in the ceiling, his eyes blank.  
  
_Guilt filled his body, and that made him decide he should leave._  
  
He wrote a note,  
" _I had to leave for family problems. I hope I'll see you soon._  
_Izuna._ "  
  
  



	2. When your dream becomes real

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter of Nightslayer!!!

  
As the morning came, Tobirama woke up. He felt with his hand next to him, but the man from yesterday was not there.   
The sun shone through his window, and made him squint his eyes.  
  
He was still naked, and wondered if he was too drunk to remember the whole sex act?  
The last thing he remembered was the red eyes glowing down at him, and after that,   
  
everything was a blurry memory.  
  
Maybe he still was at his place, but have gone up, so Tobirama sat up and rubbed his eyes,   
before he got up-pulled on underwear and a tee-   
  
and began to search after his one night stand.  
  
But the apartment were empty, Izuna had left, and God know when.   
He rubbed his eyes again, and sighed loudly. - A awful pain shot through his body, and made him jerk.  
  
The source of the pain came from his neck. Was he getting sick?   
\- He felt with his fingertips over two wounds- a bite mark. Fresh.   
  
He didn't remember anything of being bitten of Izuna- the wound was sore, and aching like hell.   
His eyes caught a note laying on his dinner table, and grabbed it.  
  
The handwriting were tidy.  
  
 _"I had to leave for family problems. I hope I'll see you soon._  
 _Izuna._ "  
  
No phone number though. Maybe he forgot.  
Tobirama wondered if he ever said his last name to him that night.   
  
\- His stomach was arching, and he felt like he was going to puke.  
  
Was he really that drunk yesterday?  
He could usually handle vodka as water, maybe the beer was the problem.  
  
When he tilted his head back, the sore wound started to shoot pain, and he had to sit down,  
with the note clenched in his fist.  
  
He actually didn't remember if Izuna said something about himself.   
The man had only listened to him- and- apart of that, he was acting a bit weird.  
  
Like he was on drugs, but he seemed more inhuman, than affected by drugs.  
  
Tobirama looked down at the messy note again,   
\- well, nothing was wrong with his handwriting, if he was actually something inhuman.  
  
 _Wait? Why did I think of him as something inhuman_?, he thought, and bit his lowerlip.  
His thought got interrupted by his phone vibrating on the sink. He sat for a moment, but got up to answer the phone.  
  
  
His older brother's voice were cheerful as usual, and he wanted Tobirama to come over for tea and talk, which Tobirama agreed on, against his will  
\- But thought he would forget about Izuna for a moment.  
  
  
Hashirama's wife Mito was a sweetheart, she welcomed him with love, and was the one who noticed something were bothering him.   
And she also saw the bitemark on Tobirama's neck.  
  
As soon Hashirama left the small living room, in their little pretty house, Mito sat next to Tobirama and looked at him.   
"Tobe-darling." she said, softly. "What's bothering you?"  
  
Mito had respect for his feelings, and usually waited for Hashirama to leave the room  
\- because the albino brother didn't like when his brother interfered in his private life.  
  
  
Tobirama swallowed hard, and hummed, "I met a guy yesterday..."  
He felt over his sore bitemark- And honestly, he didn't even know how to explain him.  
  
"Did he do that?" Mito asked, and looked where Tobirama had his fingers.   
The albino nodded, and swallowed again. He looked back where Hashirama had disappeared, just to make sure he wasn't there.  
  
Then, he looked back at the red haired woman,   
"He was a little bit weird.." he whispered to her, and watched her frown.   
  
"What do you mean?" she whispered back.  
  
" _Inhuman_."  
  
Mito arched an eyebrow at him, and pursed her lips.   
She hummed for a moment, and then continued,   
  
"The wound looks like a vampire-" but she stopped, Tobirama shot his eyebrows high.  
  
"He was dressed as one, but- his behaviour was a bit inhuman.." the albino whispered,   
and then pulled out the note the weird man left. He reached it to Mito.  
  
"I'm not sure. But there's nothing wrong with his handwriting." he continued, and looked down at the note Mito was now holding, and observed.   
  
"I understand where you're going." she commented, without looking away from the note,   
  
"Did he spoke another language apart of Japanese?"  
  
Tobirama thought for a moment. "Maybe-" he said, and pursed his lips into a thoughtful expression across his face.   
The albino had a faint memory of the man hissing something to the corner in a unfamiliar language.  
  
"It sounded like an Indo-European language."  
\- He tried to recall the low hissing from that night. Mito waited patientely.  
  
"No.- I can't remember it now."   
Tobirama looked at the red haired woman, sadly. She gave him a small smile back,   
  
"According to Hashirama- The vampires here speaks _Armenian_."  
  
"You think he's a vampire?" the albino laughed, but Mito looked seriously now.   
"Oh-"  
  
Tobirama didn't know anything about Armenian, but thought for himself, he should search for it on internet.   
And also- try to find Izuna.  
  
  
  
The albino left their house, more confused, and broken.  
He entered his apartment- walking directly towards his computer, without even taking off his outerwear.  
  
Tobirama felt over the wound again- confused.   
He wrinkled his nose, everything was so confusing for him.  
  
-  
  
After he had been searching everything about Armenia, and the language, he glared blankly at the screen  
\- Could he find Izuna on internet? - There's only one thing to found out.  
  
He nervously wrote "Izuna" in the search engine, and glared at it for a moment, before he pushed enter the hardest he could.   
Tobirama shut his eyes, - _was too nervous to look_.  
  
He felt a bit uncomfortable, he maybe was a normal human with just a disorder or something.  
  
Ten minutes later, he finally opened his eyes- slowly.  
  
The search engine had got over 10.000 hits, and the first one was shocking.  
Tobirama's eyes widened, they were probably bigger than plates by now.  
  
" _Izuna Uchiha, 24, locked into a house during a fire. Found with a sharp branch through his heart."_   
\- Tobirama furrowed his eyebrows together and clicked at the link.  
  
With his heart beating faster in his chest, he started to read the rest of the article.  
  
There was also a picture of him- It looked like the man he got home with.   
The creeps ran up from his spine, as he read further-  
  
"The Killer was a notorious ' **Vampire Killer** ', - **Hidan, 19** \- Now charged for murdering Izuna."  
  
 _But Izuna was not dead?_  
  
Tobirama was utterly confused, and uncomfortable.   
He stared so hard at the screen so his eyes started to tear.  
  
He felt his throat go completely dry, he blinked a several times, like he couldn't believe what stood in the article.   
Tobirama decided very fast, to go back and look at the others.  
  
 _Mental note to himself: The date for the murder was at least twenty years ago._  
  
Article number two:  
  
" _Several people had accused Izuna Uchiha- Along with his brothers- being vampires, and was harrassed by citizen in Tokyo for a few years before the murdering_."  
  
Tobirama swallowed.   
  
" _Rumors say he lives in the outside of Tokyo, in a neighbour they call "Devil Town." or "Hollow Hills"- "  
His brothers or relatives refuses leaving comments on it_."  
  
" _Izuna was found not in his own house- The fire department found his body in a abandoned house on the east, far away from where he lives_.  
  
 _The fire department thought he was a drug addict first, but further into the investigation- Hidan 19, killed him because ' **He was a vampire** '_."  
  
  
The albino gasped- But nothing came out, only a low shriek-   
"So Izuna is dead, or was? If he's something inhuman, it would make sense!" he said to himself, after a ten minutes hyperventilating.  
  
Izuna had sucked his blood, which was not comforting at all, when he thought about it.  
His memory was one big hazy dream.  
  
But things made sense. The way he tilted his head that night at the club, his weird hissings to a corner in a unfamiliar language (which he suspected it was armenian),  
his red eyes which didn't look fake at all, the fangs, and the scars. - **Yes, the scar around his heart** ,  
  
it was not an operation, it was when **Hidan killed him, with a sharp branch** , right through his heart.   
" _You can only kill a vampire if you drill a sharp wooden stake through his heart_." he said for himself.  
  
  
 **But why was he still alive? And he most be older than 24, if this was 20 years ago!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have a life so here's chapter nr 2. :D
> 
> for my bby girls @sanxkei @shainlov ♥♥♥♥

**Author's Note:**

> An early halloween story for my bby girls @shainlov & @sanxkei <3 owo
> 
> HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!!! (NEVER TOO EARLY TO CELEBRATE IT SINCE  
> ITS HALLOWEEN EVERYDAY FOR ME!) ^o^


End file.
